Eve Jacobsen
Eve Jacobsen (aka Zoe McCallister) was a nurse and the Summer Bay Stalker who killed many Summer Bay residents. Storylines Eve works as a nurse at a Psychiatric Institution and falls for one of her patients Sarah Lewis. When Sarah's boyfriend, Felix Walters dies of crystal meth overdose administered by Sarah, which she believes to be the result of a beating, she asks Eve to help her escape to get revenge. Sarah later shoots Noah Lawson dead before turning the gun on herself. Eve takes revenge on Summer Bay by murdering Zoe McCallister, a new nurse at Northern Districts hospital and assuming her identity and burns her body in a bushfire to prevent identification. Eve then sets Noah's place alight, with his widow, Hayley Smith still inside and plans further destruction by sabotaging a seaplane flight in order to kill the group on board but is only successfully in killing Benny Barron, the pilot. She then frames Marc Edwards for her crimes and begins targeting Sally Fletcher after she refers to Sarah as a psycho. Eve tries to kill Sally on two occasions but fails. After a bomb threat at a murder mystery party is nullified, Marc is released on bail and works out that Eve is the stalker but she hits him over the head with a crowbar several times, killing him and then frames him once more. Eve continues playing more psychotic games by threatening another attack at the "Miss Groper" beauty pageant but she is only toying with the police. Detective Peter Baker becomes convinced that Eve is Sarah returned from the dead and there is a confrontation at an abattoir. She begins playing further games with Peter and kidnaps Sally. Sally is rescued by the police before the building where she is held explodes with Eve inside. Eve is later revealed to be alive and the body was that of Laura McPhearson, who disappeared on the same day Eve supposedly died. She continues baiting Peter and targets his apartment complex by moving in and assuming the identity of "Maxine Trood" (an anagram of "I Am Next Door"). She stages a bomb threat at the complex, forcing the area to be evacuated but it is only an alarm clock going off. Eve then sends a videotape to Jack Holden and Martha MacKenzie's engagement party and Peter is rattled. He solves the anagram but is still one step behind Eve. Peter receives an email telling him to arrive at the abandoned abattoir alone and he comes face to face with Eve but she overpowers him and tells him how she escaped the fire. Jack arrives on the scene and tackles Eve but she gets away. Peter and Jack separate in order to find her but Eve holds Jack over a balcony three stories above. Peter agrees to offer himself in exchange while Tracey Thompson and several others circle behind and apprehend Eve. At the station, Peter tells her he has won but when he leaves the room she smirks, plotting revenge. Eve reappears at Jack and Martha's wedding and takes Tracey hostage and Peter bargains with her in the same manner he did for Jack but Tracey reveals she is Eve's accomplice. A gas explosion trigged by a cake with sparklers occurs and Eve and Tracey are killed instantly.